Urotsui Hyou
Urotsui Hyou Urotsui is a member of the Hyou clan, and wields the Light Release Kekkai Genkai. Background Urotsui was only a young boy when his clan's village was attacked by missing-nin who were trying to obtain the clan's Light Release Kekkai Genkai. At the time, Urotsui didn't know about the ability, however he did correctly guess that there was something that his clan had that most ninja didn't. At the age of 15, his entire village was eradicated by the missing-nin. He had been hidden inside a secret room under his parent's house, and emerged to a scene of devastation. He found the village elder lying in a heap near the central tree, and with his dying breath, he told the young shinobi about the Light Release jutsu. Tears flooding from his eyes, he swore revenge, and, taking a sword from a dead guard, he wandered off into the forests around his former home to train. Several years later, he emerged from hiding with a vast repertoire of Light Release techniques. However, he didn't know any elemental techniques, and neither did he know about his chakra affinity. He used his Light Release to track one of the shinobi who slaughtered his village, fought and defeated him, and tortured the whereabouts of the others from him. Hunting them down one by one, he eventually killed all of them. However, fighting the final opponent, his sword shattered. Adapting to the situation, he used his Light Release to produce a laser-like sword from the hilt of the destroyed katana. After the ninja's death, he swiftly perfected this technique, and it became his signature technique. After aimlessly wandering for a while, he happened upon Kumogakure, and was taken in as a Chunin, as his proficiency in kenjutsu was high enough alone. Soon after this, he was taken under the wing of Seiba Hauring, and grew even more versed in kenjutsu. He eventually grew a great respect for his sensei, and styled his hair and clothign after him. With his Light Release, he was one of Kumo's most prized shinobi. He quickly ascended through the ranks, eventually becoming a Jonin, and only surpassed by Killer Bee and the Raikage. This made him many enemies, mostly through jealousy. They soon began plotting to kill him, and on a visit to Killer Bee, who he had become close friends with, he was assaulted by no less than ten Kumo ninja. After dispatching all of them with next to no effort at all, he went to the Raikage and stated that he felt it would be better if he left the village. The Raikage did not like the proposition, but saw it as the only way to keep Kumogakure peaceful. However, there was one condition. Urotsui would become a missing-nin, and Kumogakure could not be held responsible for what he did. Urotsui viewed this as fair, and left after saying his farewells to Bee. He currently wanders aound seeking fights and training. When he happened upon Konoha, he immediately sought out the strongest ninja in the village, at the time, this was Naruto. After watching him try (and fail) to hit him with the Rasengan, Urotsui quickly copied it, and surprised Naruto with his own version, which was almost pure white. Naruto countered this with a Rasenrengan, which slightly scarred Urotsui's left arm. After taunting Naruto, Urotsui began to go all out. He shortly stopped and requested that Naruto do the same, to which he complied, using a Shadow Clone to enter Sage Mode and fling a Rasenshriken at Urotsui. This was quickly seen to be a threat, and promptly bisected with the Light Release: Rending Saber. After complimenting Naruto on his skill with combining elemental chakra and chakra manipulation, Urotsui began to use his Lightning Release jutsu, which he had learnt in Kumogakure. Soon after, he and Naruto were both exhausted, and delivered one final attack, which resulted in both of them being knocked out. Abilities Urotsui has an immense amount of chakra, comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. Coupled with the fact that his Light Release techinques take next to no chakra to perform, this gives him the ability to fight for days on end without tiring. However, when he inrtoduces his Lightning Release into the equation, his chakra levels drop considerably faster. Light Release Urotsui's clan, the Hyou clan have a kekkai genkai named Light Release. This entails taking surrounding light, and forming it into a shape useful in combat. This is the reason that Urotsui often carries a lighter with him, so as to provide himself with some light when he cannot find any for his jutsu, such as if he was in a dark cave. Light Release is merely chakra manipulation, and as such it requires very little chakra, making it a very powerful jutsu. He has learnt to shape it into many forms, such as balls that can be flung, spears, swords or even, on one occasion, a huge copy of himself which followed his movements. When it is formed into a cutting edge, it is easily capable of slicing through wind chakra, itself reputed to be razor-blade sharp. It consists of Lightning and Wind chakra. Lightning Release Since he was accepted by Kumogakure, he was trained in Lightning Release jutsu, and his repertoire includes many high level jutsu, and he often combines this with his kekkai genkai to give his blade an almost impeccable cutting edge. he can also combine both jutsu to form a new one, which only he can use as it is an extension of his kekkai genkai. His Lightning Release is also required for hsi Light Release. Wind Release Urotsui has knowledge of Wind Release, and knows he has the ability to use it, however he doesn't know any techniques, so mainly uses it to form his Light Release kekkai genkai. Combination Jutsu: White Lightning This is Urotsui's combination jutsu, formed from combining his Light Release jutsu with his Lightning Release jutsu. This allows him to use attacks which can cut nearly anything, and he can extend the reach of his blade (since he usually keeps it to a manageable length) by up to seven metres. it gives him the ability to restrict someone with ropes of light, then electrify said ropes to shock his opponent into submission. This form of jutsu is even more tiring than using his Lightning Release. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Urotsui is very well trained in both kenjutsu (sword techniques) and taijutsu. Utilising both at the same time gives him a large advantage over many foes. Many of his attack incorporate slashes from his weapon as well as kick, punches, knees, elbows and (on one memorable occasion) headbutts. He is shown to have immense skill with his blade and is also ambidextrous, switching hands in the middle of a fight to give himself an edge. His prowess has also extended to being able to use techniques such as the Primary Lotus, and he will often use his sword to extend the reach of attacks like his Lightning Whirlwind, a combination of taijutsu and his Lgihtning Release jutsu. Speed of Light Genjutsu The Speed of Light genjutsu is only used by Urotsui, and even then only because of his Light Release. He forms ten hand-seals, then traps his opponent in a dome of light. While inside it, Urotsui appears to move at the speed of light, hence the name. The opponent appears to suffer immense physical damage from his attacks, whilst in reality he is simply immobilised, giving Urotsui a chance to either tend to his wounds, or set up a trap, or simply escape. Naruto:Eigoukaiki Urotsui entered into this story quite late on, first appearing as a neutral character in the Land Of Iron. He quickly meets up with the Tsuchikage and her bodyguard, and defeats a Gigi Bijuu before doing so. Trivia *Urotsui is very polite, but has an annoying habit of firing off jutsu without warning when he sees an enemy that others don't. *He is slightly paranoid, as shown by his tendency to keep at least three alarm barriers around his area when he sets up camp. *His favorite foods are egg noodle soup and pan-fried duck. ** Oddly enough, his least favorite food is eggs on toast. * His theme song is Ain't No Rest For The Wicked, by Cage The Elephant. (Mainly because that is what the author was listening to whilst designing him.) * He has an acoustic guitar in a summoning scroll, and tends to bring it out and play it at the most inopportune moments. He usually plays his theme song's guitar line.